Insulation Displacement Connector (IDC) terminals are widely used in different types of application for connecting wires; particularly in the telecommunication industry. An IDC terminal eliminates the need to strip the insulation from a wire prior to making connection by providing a pair of tapered beams which pierce the insulation upon seating the wire between the beams of the IDC terminal. Hence, connection of an insulated wire can be accomplished in one step, which is both efficient and cost-effective.
There are two general types of IDC terminals, double-ended or single-ended. A double-ended IDC terminal has a pair of beams on each end; whereas a single-ended IDC terminal has a pair of beams on one end and a post on the opposite end for wire wrapped connections.
IDC terminals are fitted in channels or slots within a dielectric housing, such as plastic, to provide safe and secure is connections between wires. For proper function of an IDC terminal, it is essential that IDC terminals are safely secured within such housing. Good retention of IDC terminals in the housing is necessary to sustain the force exerted upon the IDC terminals when wires are seated and snubbed between beams of the IDC terminals. Otherwise, IDC terminals may be displaced from the housing when compressive force of the wires are exerted upon the terminals without properly piercing the insulation and connecting the wires, causing performance failure.
A prior art single-ended IDC terminal is held in entry slot of a cooperative housing with a pair of small barbs protruding on each side of the IDC terminal. During the insertion process of such an IDC terminal into its housing, the plastic housing where such barbs pass through is compressed due to the inflexibility of the barbs. Deformation of the plastic housing is permanent and may be excessive, resulting in a larger opening in the slot. The deformation of the plastic housing provides an avenue for the IDC terminal to move backward against the direction of insertion when force is exerted on the IDC terminal during the wire seating process. The disadvantage of such a prior art IDC terminal cannot be overcome by having larger sized barbs because deformation of the housing increased proportionally to the increase in the barb size, which would not improve the retention of the IDC terminal within the housing. To properly secure such prior art IDC terminal in its housing, a cooperative base is necessary to prevent the displacement of the IDC terminal from its housing.
Therefore, there is a need for an IDC terminal that can be inserted into a dielectric housing that can be securely fitted within such a housing to sustain the force exerted by the seating of wires without a cooperative unit and be inserted into its housing efficiently and in a cost-effective manner.